Strength: A Serena Story
by ian7285
Summary: After losing to Aria in the Masterclass and speaking with Palermo, Serena considers her next steps in becoming Kalos Queen. And of course, there's still her unspoken feelings for Ash! [The cover image is of my own creation. If you are interested in it, please visit my deviantart. If you enjoy the story, please let me know what else you'd like to see my write.]
1. Serena Reflects

**Hello, this is my first time publishing. I'm a writer by trade, but never got around to doing something like this. If there's any interest from the community in hearing more, I will be glad to continue the story. Otherwise, I guess it's a one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Once _you're all ready for the next step, you just give me a call._

Serena thought about the words as she stared at Gloire City's castle in the distance. The setting sun framed the parapets in a soft, warm glow that kept her transfixed. She was already tempted to make a panicked call to Palermo, saying "I've changed my mind! I want to go now!" But she'd meant what she had told her would-be mentor. Serena needed to make this journey. She needed to become someone who could give others strength. If she called now, Serena would just be seeking someone else's guidance.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Clemont's voice brought her back to the room. They had stopped for the night at an inn near Couriway Town after the Masterclass failure. Hard as she tried to see the good in her achievements, Serena was still disappointed in having lost to Aria. She brushed off the feeling and turned toward Clemont. Bonnie and Dedenne were chowing down on what looked to be some sort of soup. The Pokémon were all invested in their own meals on the other side of the room, with Pancham and Chespin inevitably arguing over who-knows-what. Ash and Pikachu were noticeably absent, and when she turned further, she could see them training outside the eastern window.

Sylveon brushed against her leg, and Serena gasped in surprise. She smiled and leaned down to stroke the Pokémon's fur affectionately. Her friend was more attuned to her heart than anyone she'd ever met, and it gave her comfort to have that bond right now.

"Serena?" Bonnie piqued up, stopping her ravenous eating long enough ask the question.

"I'm not very hungry. Excuse me."

The Pokémon Performer made her way to the window where she could watch Ash and Pikachu. Clemont followed behind her.

"Those two never rest, do they?" she attempted breezily.

"No, they don't." The young inventor cleaned his glasses off and stared out the window, admiring Ash in a way they both understood. "He's a force of nature, isn't he?"

"What do you mean?" she asked as Pikachu landed a thunderbolt on a tree near the glass.

"I started journeying with Ash because I felt something in him when we first met. He's a great Trainer, sure, but the devotion he gives to everything and everyone is truly remarkable. It's really inspiring to have someone like that around who not only is passionate about his dream but ours as well."

"He lends his strength to us," she replied automatically. It was something she had been considering in her own mind. Of course she fancied him romantically, but how had it all started? For her, the powerful Trainer in front of her was still the intrepid boy in the woods who gave her his hand and his spirit. She watched his training session with awe and found herself blushing just the same as when he congratulated her after the Masterclass. Whenever she doubted herself in the performances, all she had to do was find her friends in the audience. She hoped that the looks in their eyes held the same reverence and pride that she had watching the imaginary battle now.

Ash and Pikachu celebrated their triumph over the trees in the yard then came in through the side door to meet them. "I'm starving," the boy from Kanto announced, placing his hands over his stomach. Pikachu mirrored his Trainer giving a loud sigh. "Is everyone already done with dinner?" Ash asked.

"Well, Bonnie and I ate, but Serena said she was–"

"Starving!" Serena blurted out, cutting off Clemont mid-thought.

"Awesome, just you and me, then," Ash laughed, grabbing a bowl of soup for himself. By the time Serena sat down with her own food, Clemont had begun tinkering with his backpack, and Bonnie was intently brushing all the Pokémon. It wasn't exactly private, but these were the only times Serena had a chance to talk with Ash alone.

"Did the trees put up a good fight?" she joked, already in better spirits.

"Yeah," he grinned back at her. "Pikachu taught them a lesson, though. Right, buddy?" When there was no response, they glanced over to see Pikachu asleep on Bonnie's lap as she stroked his tail.

"It must have been a tough battle!"

They both broke into laughter and met each other's gaze. Serena blushed slightly and let her hand linger on the table in front of her. Ash's gloves lay to the side of them, and his rarely exposed hand sat just out of her reach. She couldn't bring herself to move closer, but all the same, she hoped that _he_ would.

"You know, Serena, you were amazing in that Performance." The boisterous, passionate Trainer from Pallet Town spoke in a surprisingly calm hush.

"You really think so?"

"I do. I think if you got another chance, you'd beat Aria in a landslide!"

She smiled, and a small tear came to her eye. Romantic feelings aside, Clemont was right. Ash had a way of giving his companions a boost of pride and courage with just a few words. It was a talent that was going to take him far in life. It already had.

"Do you think I made the right decision? Should I have gone with Palermo?" Her voice faltered a bit. They hadn't discussed this yet, and while she felt she'd made the decision for the right reasons, part of her feared her friends weren't happy with the choice.

"Only you know that. But I've gotta be honest… I'm glad you're still with us." He looked as if he might say something else, but after a few moments, he changed his mind.

"Ash, I've been wanting to talk to you about something else. I mean… what I'm trying to say is… I've been wanting to tell you –"

 _Boom!_ The wall furthest from them came crashing down. Dust and debris filled the air, and they coughed repeatedly, trying to clear their airways of the particulates. As the dust began to settle, three forms took shape in the opening in the wall.

"Prepare for trouble. We don't have a reservation."

"And make it double, because we'll soon be on vacation."

Jessie and James stood on a large wrecking ball, Meowth just behind them.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of this bed and breakfast."

"To extend our reach to a free night's stay!"

"Jessie!"

"And James."

"Team Rocket blasts off with room service speed."

"Surrender now or prepare for a complimentary fight!"

"Meowth that's – OW!"

The rock glanced off Meowth, and he drew his claws.

"Which one of you twerps threw that?!"

"I don't have time for you maniacs! I was in the middle of something!" Serena stepped forward, Braixen and Sylveon at her side.

"The twerp-ette is feeling brave today," Jessie chirped amusingly.

"Let's see how she feels after a meeting with Inkay!" James retorted, lifting a Pokéball from his belt.

"Sylveon, use fairy wind! Braixen, fire blast!" Before Inkay could be summoned, Team Rocket found themselves lifted off the ground in a pink whirlwind.

"What!?" James demanded. "That's not fair! We just got here!"

"She must have been about to tell the twerp that she –" Jessie was cut off by Braixen's fire blast striking them, sending the devious trio through the air.

"Ahhh! Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off in record time!"

Serena stood impressively in front the torn wall, her dress covered in debris. Her friends stood in awe behind her, not fully processing the events that had unfolded in front of them so quickly. A few other guests and the inn's owner had gathered and were silent as well.

"Whoa." Bonnie muttered.

Clemont tried to elaborate. "Serena, that was…"

"That was so amazing!" Ash blurted excitedly. Serena turned back and gave them a smirk. "What can I say," she grinned. "Dinner time is important to me."

The others stood stunned, and even Chespin's mouth was on the floor. Full of confidence, Serena marched over to Ash and leaned in dangerously close to his face. "Eat up, Pokémon Master. We've got a long day ahead of us." She turned and headed for the stairs that led to their rooms.

"Serena, what were you going to tell me? You were in the middle of saying something before Team Rocket showed up…" Ash's words tumbled out of his mouth quickly, and his eyes stayed fixed on her.

"I forgot. Maybe if I think of it, I'll tell you tomorrow." She gave them one final smirk and a wink, then headed off to bed.

The action resumed almost immediately. Sirens wailed in the distance. The owner had likely called Officer Jenny during the attack, the latter of whom would likely be surprised to find the situation already taken care of. Clemont was rushing Bonnie off to bed so he could try to repair the damage with his "wall fixing machine" that he swore he'd made for a situation "exactly like this."

Ash stayed uncharacteristically stoic, spooning soup into his mouth and smiling ever so slightly.


	2. Pokepuffs

**Thank you all so much for your prompt and positive comments! I'm still figuring out the site, so I apologize if I've made any mistakes so far. Your reviews have shown up for me but don't appear on the story (I turned moderation off), so I'm not sure what that's about… Please feel free to send me PMs about the story, your own writing, or anything!**

 **I wanted to ask you, dear reader, about a few specific things. How do you feel about more mature content? I don't plan on any hardcore sex scenes or anything, but are we okay with a more PG-13 vibe so long as it still feels in character? How do you feel about the universe? With any amourshipping story, we're working towards a confession of some sort. Will it throw you off if we deviate from the exact timeline as detailed in the anime?**

 **I'd love to hear from you so that I can tailor the story to my audience. This is, of course, written all for you.**

* * *

"Serena, I'm glad you finally told me the truth." Ash admitted. His ungloved hand was entwined with hers as they sat on the balcony outside her room at the inn. "I know I should have said something sooner, so I'll just tell you now. I feel the same way."

"You do?" Her heart leapt almost out of her chest. She could feel tears joy and relief welling up, which manifested as a sparkle in the cerulean eyes Ash was gazing into so intently.

Ash nodded. "I do. You amaze me. And no matter what you think, you lend me strength."

"Dammit, I'm not supposed to be crying." She wiped her eyes and laughed at the silliness of it. "I've just waited so long to hear you say something like this."

"I don't want to say anything else," he crooned, leaning in and bringing his lips to hers.

"CHESPIN, CHES!"

"Ah!" Serena rolled out of her bed in confusion and clambered to her feet. She brushed the unruly honey colored hair from her face and glared at Chespin, who had backed her poor Sylveon into a corner.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Serena demanded. Chespin blushed at Sylveon then turned toward Serena and hung his head. "Chespin…"

Serena lifted him and scooted him out the door. "It's too early for this nonsense for me and Sylveon. Plus, Pancham is going to get all riled up, and you two will not have a fight in my room! Go find Clemont."

She closed the door abruptly, though she could still hear the small Pokémon muttering from the other side. Serena went over to Sylveon and stroked her fur for a minute. "Talk about a rude awakening, huh?"

She looked over to the other bed to see that Bonnie, Dedenne, and Squishy's sleeps remained unperturbed. The three were huddled in a small mass, and all three were snoring softly. Serena smiled to herself, then sat on the edge of her bed. She considered going back to sleep – it was only seven in the morning – but then thought better of it and decided to make Poképuffs in the kitchen at the end of the hall.

Serena brushed her teeth and hair but elected to stay in her nightgown. It was a modest pink slip that wasn't exactly made for public, but since she and her friends were the only ones on this floor, she felt comfortable tiptoeing barefoot to the kitchen with Braixen in tow.

"Braixen, will you get mixing bowls out?" The fox Pokémon beamed and began gathering supplies while Serena turned to the oven to preheat it. She gathered the ingredients she needed and set them on the counter.

"Braixen, Braix!" Braixen indicated her stick, nestled safely in her tail fur. Twigs were a favorite of hers for topping Poképuffs.

"Yes, but we have to keep our voices down."

"Xen."

Serena scooted back down the hall to her room. She gathered her decorating supplies from her bag and moved to leave when she heard Bonnie murmur, "Where are you going?"

The Pokémon Performer kneeled by her friend's bed and ran her fingers over Bonnie's bright blonde hair. "Go back to sleep, kiddo. When you wake up, I'll have a surprise for everyone."

Bonnie muttered something about "being a keeper" and fell back asleep. Serena scurried back to the kitchen, where Braixen had already finished the prep work.

"Oh, Braixen, thank you!" She dipped a thin finger in the largest bowl and tasted the mix. "Wow, these are going to come out so fluffy. I hope we can stop everyone from eating them before breakfast."

They laughed, and Braixen threw her arms around Serena's waist. She loved all her Pokémon, of course, but the two of them shared a unique bond. They had started this journey together, neither knowing where it would lead. And as she caught a glimpse of the red bow on Braixen's stick, Serena remembered the promise they'd made to win the Masterclass. They had failed this time, but she knew that her team was determined to make their dream come true sooner or later. Ash and Pikachu had never been the only hard workers in the group.

Serena and Braixen worked in tandem, baking and decorating the treats in a display that would win any themed contest. Even when they weren't performing, they moved as one with grace and precision. It had simply become second nature for them. Serena wondered from time to time if it was how Ash felt with Pikachu or Greninja during a battle.

"Good morning," came a polite but calm voice. Clemont stumbled into the kitchen in his pajamas, which in truth looked remarkably similar to his jumpsuit. Serena cleared off part of the counter, and he instinctively began choosing his own cookware and utensils. The two of them had a routine of their own. Baking was a passion of hers, but Clemont would always be the best cook among the group. They often shared a prep station, especially when they stayed in places like this, and they have developed a dance of only slightly less refinement than the one she shared with Braixen.

"Morning, Clemont."

"Those Poképuffs smell amazing. I'm sure everyone will be happy to dig into them."

"Thanks." She smiled genuinely and began tucking the treats into a basket.

"I have to admit, I wish there were Poképuffs that were suited to humans." The others trudged in as he made the remark, offering only small greetings as they sat at the table. Serena gave a wink to Bonnie. "It's funny that you say that Clemont, because I thought we'd encounter a situation precisely like this. Serena gear on!"

Everyone perked up at the parody playing out before them. Serena reached her hand into the basked of Poképuffs and pulled a single one from it. The indulgent little snack was blue with a goldenrod lightning bolt piped on top. She offered to the sleepy inventor, and he took it excitedly. "I call them human-puffs."

Clemont wolfed down the baked good in record time and beamed at her. "Wow! Poképuffs are so amazing." They all giggled hysterically, Serena's act providing energy to the tired gang. "I'm glad you like them, Clemont. And don't worry, there's some for everyone." She and Braixen distributed the treats among Pokémon and humans alike. Serena stopped at Chespin and glared, but then she softened and revealed two green and brown Poképuffs. He stuffed both in his mouth immediately and grinned at her.

Serena held her last Poképuff in her hand and passed it gingerly to Ash. It was styled after his hat, red with a white arc. She blushed slightly thinking about how she'd worn his clothes recently while pretending to be him. The recurring thought always gave her mixed emotions and fantasies that she pushed to the back of her mind. She remembered suddenly the clothing she was wearing now and gasped. The silk slip hugged her slight frame, and she imagined Ash's fingers running over it and coming to rest on her hips. His voice brought her mind back to reality.

"You made this for me?" He studied the treat admiringly, though she could have sworn he was also stealing glances at her.

"O-of course! It's just like your hat, see?" She lifted the hat from the kitchen table and placed it on her head. She cocked her head slightly and smirked. Ash gave a small blush at the display and nodded. "A perfect match."

"Ugh, gag me already…" Bonnie mumbled.

The two gave a nervous chuckle, and Serena handed the hat back to Ash. His fingers brushed hers as he took it, and they paused.

The moment dispersed suddenly as Clemont and Bunnelby brought four plates of eggs to the table. The humans gathered around the table for breakfast, and both Ash and Serena gratefully fixed their attention on the meal.

"So Ash, are you ready for your final gym battle?" Clemont's question cut through the haze around the young Trainer. His eyes gave a determined gleam that was all too familiar to the group. "You bet I am. We're gonna get that eighth gym badge and take on the Kalos League!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Bonnie retorted. She turned her attention to Serena. "What happened last night? You, like, flipped out."

"I wouldn't say that, but it certainly was unusual behavior for you, Serena. Particularly what happened after the fight." The light caught Clemont's glasses in such a way that Serena couldn't see his eyes behind them or the intent behind _those_.

"I just wasn't in the mood to deal with those nasty people. I don't how Ash has done it for so long." She hoped the focus would shift to him, but all it did was prompt him to speak.

"You're not the same girl I met in the forest, that's for sure." The statement was surprisingly candid and maybe even… reverent? He was looking at her differently, but whatever he was thinking wasn't likely going to be shared at breakfast.

"Pika, pi?" Ash blinked and glanced down as his partner. "You finished eating already? Then I guess we'd better get to training!" He gave the mouse Pokémon a wide grin and took a few more bites from his plate. "Alright, let's get moving, team! We're starting with a two mile run."

"Lucha…"

"Ninja!"

When Ash and his Pokémon had gone, Bonnie spoke up.

"Okay, so just to be clear… Clemont, do you understand what's going on here?"

"Well, I believe Ash wants to train hard because he doesn't know what to expect from the Snowbelle Gym –"

"Clueless. Just like I thought." Impatient with her brother, Bonnie jumped up from her chair and grabbed Serena's arm. "Come on, I guess it's up to me."

When the girls were back in their room, Bonnie slammed the door and pressed herself against it. "Alright, Serena. It's time to come up with a plan. It may be the most important thing we've ever done?"

"What kind of plan?" Serena asked, both amused and wary.

"We're gonna make Ash Ketchum fall for you. _Hard_."


	3. Serena Makes a Move

**Hello again! I'm giving you another chapter today because I probably won't have time to write later on in the week. Thanks to everyone for your support and comments.**

 **To clarify, I've always subscribed to the theory that age doesn't work the same in the Pokémon world as it does here. Ten is an age assigned to young people when they are ready to begin their journey. Those with adult responsibilities are given the age twenty (Jessie, James), and those who share characteristics lie somewhere in between (i.e. Brock is fifteen). Clemont, for example, has the responsibilities of a gym leader and big brother but doesn't appear much older than Ash or Serena. We would assume that he has been ascribed the age fifteen. It would be strange if he were actually ten years old and had already been to the academy, revolutionized the city, and become a gym leader. In the same vein, it would be strange for Serena had just turned ten years and started her Pokémon journey, considering that she and Ash met as younger children. Besides, why would all these parents let actual ten year old kids travel the region alone and without having more than an elementary school education?**

 **While you don't have to agree with the theory, it is what the characters in these chapters will be based off of. Though it's hard to pinpoint an exact age, we will assume that Ash and Serena are in their late teens and Clemont is just a few years older.**

 **Whew, now that we're done with that… The adventure continues!**

* * *

"Well, what do you think?"

Bonnie stood excitedly behind her friend, waiting to hear her reaction. Serena faced the mirror and opened her eyes. She gasped at the result of the younger girl's work. It was beautiful.

Bonnie had taken scraps of material they'd gotten from Valerie plus some other fabrics from their travels and somehow worked them into a long tunic that Ash was sure to adore. She admired how the royal blue piece spilled over her slight frame. One shoulder was exposed and blushed a bit imagining Ash's fingers running over her pale skin. Her new number was mostly plain save for a fuchsia lace trim that ran along the edges. It was long enough that the bottom hem sat when her skirts normally did, and she was happy that her usual boots would pair with the ensemble. She grinned and felt her eyes tearing up, moved by her friend's hard work.

"Bonnie, it's beautiful. How did you do this?"

"It was easy. I've been practicing sewing because I get jealous of all your cool performance outfits."

"I think Valerie would be proud."

"You do?" Bonnie may have matured since their journey began, but there was no hiding the youthful gleam in her eyes when she heard praise like this. "Maybe Dedenne and I could work for her someday."

"I'm sure she'd love that," Serena chuckled, pulling Bonnie into a tight hug. "If you're so interested in our costumes, why don't you work with me on making some designs for the next show?"

"You mean it?" It was Bonnie's turn to be overcome with gratitude. Her cheeks flushed, and she struggled to start her next sentence. "B-but what if I screw up your clothes? What if everyone hates them?"

Serena knelt down in front of the small blonde girl. "We keep trying, and we don't give up until it's over. My first fashion choice hurt my Pokémon and costed us the competition. But I learned from it, and we kept coming up with new things, and in the end, I got to face Aria in the finals!"

"If this whole thing with Ash doesn't work, you could stay with us, and then you'll be my sister!"

Serena was taken aback. She hadn't thought about the future much. What if this didn't work? Would they have to stop traveling together? What about Bonnie and Clemont?

 _Praise Arceus, this is insane! I'm going to ruin our friendship. I'm going to singlehandedly destroy our whole team._

"Serena?" Bonnie spoke up, eyeing Serena peculiarly. "You've got that panicked look again."

"I'm fine. And thanks to you, I've got the loveliest outfit in Kalos. So what do I have to be afraid of?"

Serena found the boys outside doing their ritualistic training. She hid from sight, not quite ready to initiate her plan. All Pokémon were out and having their own practice battles with the exception of Greninja, who Clemont had kept back to run tests on. Ash called out tips to the Pokémon across the way and urged them not to hold back with each other. Greninja sat patiently as Clemont repositioned some electrodes on his skin.

"Ash, I'm no expert on life by any means," Clemont began. "But do you think about what will happen after the Kalos League?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is home for the rest of us. I've got a gym and a little sister to take care of. Eventually this journey will end."

Ash pondered for a moment but shrugged it off. "We can cross that bridge when we get to it."

"And what about Serena?" Clemont continued.

Serena felt her stomach turn over at the mention of her name. _What about Serena?_

"S-Serena?" came Ash's startled reply.

Clemont only nodded. "Surely you can see how it might affect her. She has her own dream of becoming Kalos queen. Pokémon Performing is only a major event in this region. And yet at the same time, she's arguably the most loyal person I've ever met. If you asked her, I have no doubt she would follow you anywhere."

"You think she would? She would just leave her home… for me?" Ash looked completely baffled. Truth be told, Serena herself had no idea if Clemont was right. What would she do if Ash asked her to continue on after the Kalos League? On the one hand, she finally had something in her life that she cared passionately about. Her Pokémon would go with her, but performing would be all but abandoned. Not to mention Clemont and Bonnie… and her mom! Even so, she thought to herself, the allure of seeing the world with Ash was equally appealing. He was the one who had given her the courage to follow her heart, and he was the one her heart was chasing. What would she do if she were given the choice?

"I think you have a powerful way of inspiring others," Clemont noted. "Just be careful with the people you care about. You have to say goodbye someday."

Ash stood up, his eyes full of fire. "Do you know how many people I've had to leave behind? Do you know how many friends have followed me and gotten hurt? I don't ask for it, Clemont, and I don't know why they do it. But I remember every one of them – Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Dawn… Time and time again it happens." His rage subsided some as he sat back down, exhausted from the rant. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I promise we'll always be connected. I'm not saying goodbye to you and Bonnie. I won't say goodbye to Serena. And that's that."

Clemont placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "And you still wonder why we'll follow you anywhere…"

Serena's heart turned somersaults in her chest. He wasn't going to abandon her. No matter what, they would never have to say goodbye. With a renewed vigor, she stepped out from her hiding place.

"Hiya, boys!" She made sure to strike her best Performer's pose. In a short time she had become as elegant and graceful as any of the models in Laverre City. She angled herself in such a way that her hips were accented and the bare shoulder stood prominently in their gaze.

Clemont turned bright red, and all Ash could muster was "Whoa."

"Do you like it? Bonnie came up with it, and I thought it was too beautiful to leave hanging in my room."

The guys nodded their heads in unison. "I think I'd better continue my experiments!" Clemont blurted out. He grabbed Greninja's arm and ran hurriedly away towards the training Pokémon in the field.

"You look incredible," Ash managed. He stayed very still and said nothing more. Serena pressed on.

"It's very well made. Bonnie is very talented." She closed the distance between them and leaned her exposed shoulder forwards. "Feel the fabric. It's very soft."

He automatically reached a hand out to touch it, a few fingers running off the lace trim and onto her skin. She shuddered instinctively at his touch, and he pulled back. "It very nice," he muttered.

"You look like you've got something on your mind," she teased. This part was easy for her. The poise and charm she'd learned in performing had done wonders for her confidence.

"I, uh… I do. I've been thinking, actually, you know, about stuff… and things…" The words were jumbled and confused, though Serena appreciated being on the other end of such flustered speech.

"Hey, you two!" The moment shattered as two Trainers approached them. They appeared to be explorers, both decked out in khaki and sunglasses. "How about a friendly double battled?" The female asked, her almost purple hair poking out from beneath pith helmet. "Wow, check out the twerpette," muttered the male.

"Twerpette?" Serena asked cautiously.

"Oh no, not these guys," Ash groaned. "It's Team Rocket!"

Jessie and James sighed before throwing their disguises up in the air.

"Prepare for trouble, it's us, that's true."

"We worked hard on those disguises you saw right through."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of that fashion bore."

"I disagree; that look is to die for!"

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Team Rocket doesn't care about petty things like clothes."

"But you have to admit, she's lovely as a rose."

"DAMMIT JAMES, STOP GIVING HER CREDIT. SHE'S MY RIVAL!"

"Hey, are we doing this or what?" The dastardly duo turned in sync. In the time Team Rocket had taken to introduce themselves, the heroes had retrieved their Pokémon and were ready to fight. Now Ash and Serena each wielded a Pokéball.

"I appreciate the compliments, but you two have the worst timing!" Serena's eyes were hard, and anyone looking on would see the similarities between her and Ash. Over their brief time together, they had adopted some of each other's quirks. The two stood in similar poses, one foot planted firmly behind the other. Both held one arm outstretched behind them, ready to lob their Pokéballs. And, most noticeably, both wore a battle-hardened expression from their frequent encounters with Team Rocket.

"Very well. Gorgeist, go!"

"Okay, Inkay!"

"Braixen, come on out!"

"Greninja, I choose you!"

The Pokéballs bounced on the field and released the combatants.

Jessie and James struck first. "Use shadow ball!" "Inkay, add psybeam!"

"Greninja, water shuriken over and over."

"Braixen, use flamethrower!"

As Braixen and Inkay's attacks met, the other two neutralized each other.

"Greninja, use aerial ace." The attack knocked both opponents over, leaving a window for Serena to strike."

"Braixen, fire blast!"

"Uh-oh," Jessie and James lamented.

The strike hit Team Rocket squarely and sent them flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's going out of style!" A familiar twinkle shone in the sky, and the villains were gone again.

"Thanks for letting me help out this time," Ash joked.

"You're the real fighter here," Serena argued. "I'm just glad I can keep up."

They laughed and then fell silent. Ash spoke first. "So, um, I guess I was gonna tell you something, wasn't I?"

"Save it for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"There's a restaurant in town that Aria recommended. I thought maybe we could go tonight. Just us." She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything nice to wear. I'd look ridiculous next to you." Ash looked down and kicked the ground uselessly. "

"I don't mind," she replied softly. "Really."

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Clemont ran over, trying to catch his breath. "Was that Team Rocket?"

"Yeah, but we took care of them," Ash declared proudly. It was almost annoying how discussing a battle could instantly change his mood.

"We make a great team," Serena added. "Which is why we'll never have to say goodbye, right Ash?"

The two boys looked sheepishly at each other, realizing she'd probably heard their conversation.

"I'll see you tonight," Serena intoned. She gave Ash a wave, then turned and walked away.

"What's happening tonight?!" Clemont exclaimed. Serena smiled to herself, and when she reached the door to the inn, she heard Ash mutter, "I need nicer clothes…"

Serena shut the door behind her and went to find Bonnie.


	4. A Date

**_I will stop using Team Rocket as a device to interrupt emotional confessions. I will stop using Team Rocket as a device to interrupt emotional confessions. I will stop using Team Rocket as a device to interrupt emotional confessions._**

 **Hello again! Luckily, I've been on top of my responsibilities and have time for one more chapter this week.**

 **Again, we're using the theory that age doesn't work the same in the Pokémon world as it does here. Ten is an age assigned to young people when they are ready to begin their journey. It would be strange for Serena had just turned ten years and started her Pokémon journey, considering that she and Ash met as younger children. And why would all these parents let actual ten-year-old kids travel the region alone with an elementary school education?**

* * *

Serena stepped back from the mirror and put the finishing touches on her hair. It was nearly time for her dinner with Ash, and she was putting in as much detail into her appearance as she had for the Masterclass. Competing against Aria was one thing, but a date was entirely more stressful! Could she even call it date? That hadn't agreed to that in so many words, but the elements were all there. For the first time in as long as she could remember, they would be alone together in one of the finest restaurants in the region. The excitement of the matter outweighed her fears, and she absentmindedly bit her lip while thinking about the coming evening.

She'd forgone her usual boots and had instead decided on a pair of brown wedges that paired well with the blue tunic Bonnie had made for her. She found the outfit to be both comfortable and fashionable, qualities which she had learned to pair together as a Performer. Satisfied, she pinned her blue ribbon, a gift from Ash, in her short, silky hair, which was starting to grow a bit.

There was a knock on her room's door, and she turned the knob breezily. Ash stood on the other side, and it was immediately clear to her that he had tried to clean up for their dinner. He was missing his trademark hat and in place of his zippered jacket was a dark blazer. She didn't recognize it, and her suspicion that it was new was confirmed by a small tag hanging from the back. Bonnie slipped in behind him and pulled the tag stealthily, and it dawned on her that the young girl had probably been the one to insist he shop for something to wear. The rest of the outfit was less impressive. He wore his usual jeans and scuffed tennis shoes. The shirt under his blazer, however, caught her attention. It was a shade of pink that she swore was lifted straight from her own wardrobe. That was Bonnie's doing, no doubt.

"You look great," Ash managed to say. He seemed anxious, so Serena decided to put his mind at ease. "You, too!" she beamed. "I love your shirt."

He seemed to perk up at that. "We were – I mean, _I_ was hoping you would."

"Oh, brother," Bonnie groaned from somewhere around the corner.

"Shall we be off, then?" Serena offered. Ash only nodded, so she took his hand encouragingly and led him downstairs and out of the inn. As they made their way through the inn's grounds, Serena could have sworn she saw two blond heads peering over the top of a bush.

When they arrived at the restaurant, a young man in a waistcoat greeted them and held the door widely for the couple to enter. A woman at the hostess desk was preparing to seat a small party, and when they turned to follow her, Serena gasped audibly.

"Ash, is that you?" Miette's voice rang out through the entryway. Alongside her were Tierno and Shauna. "You're lucky we're about to grab dinner, because you look good enough to eat!"

"Wow," Tierno crooned. "Serena, you look like a princess. Even _more_ so than usual."

Ash and Serena both went pale. They certainly hadn't been expecting this. Of all people, why them? Why now?

Shauna laughed at the exchange, and Serena was unsurprised when she made matters worse. "Why don't you two join us? We all just sort of met up on accident anyway."

"Thanks, but we –"

"Come on!" Miette interrupted, grabbing Ash's arm. "There's plenty of room for you."

The confused hostess grabbed two extra menus and seated the rapidly growing party. Thankfully, Serena had managed to seat herself directly next to Ash, much to Miette and Tierno's discontent. They sat on the opposite side, with Shauna at the head of the table.

 _At least she's here to keep those two under control,_ Serena thought. Just then, a waiter brought a phone to Shauna. She took it and stood. "Sorry, everyone. Performing business."

"Is it Aria? Did you get a sponsorship?" Miette pried.

"I'll tell you about it in a bit! Go ahead and order for me."

 _Fuck._ The word arrived in Serena's mind instantaneously. Even though she hadn't said it aloud, it made her blush a little.

"So, Serena, why didn't you wear _this_ in the showcase?" Tierno raised an eyebrow, and she groaned. Miette was drawing hearts on the table with her finger. The whole evening was going to be ruined, and she'd never be able to tell Ash –

All of a sudden, she felt a hand delicately touch her thigh under the table. She glanced over at Ash, and he smiled sheepishly at her. It was a gesture of solidarity. They would survive this night together. She grinned back at him and even laughed when Miette cried out, "Hey! Earth to Ketchum!"

The next half hour was almost unbearable. The silent promise between Ash and Serena was their only grace amidst the constant flirtations of Miette and Tierno. Shauna had returned just as the entrees arrived, and Serena thought she'd never been happier to see the girl. The tension deescalated significantly after that, and they enjoyed a friendly conversation for a while after that. The three interlopers skipped dessert, citing a late movie they wanted to catch. Mercifully, they didn't ask Serena and Ash to join them, and to celebrate their newfound peace and quiet, the couple ordered a large tiramisu to share.

"Those guys sure can talk…" Ash mused, playing with his fork as he studied the best plan of attack on their dessert.

"I'll say! I've never enjoyed the quiet so much." They laughed at the ridiculousness of the evening and fell silent again. In truth, it was more comfortable than formulating a new conversation, and so when the waiter finally brought their check, he found two friends sitting silently side by side and an empty plate between them.

When they arrived back at the inn, they paused at the foot of the stairs.

She thought she heard a muffled voice across the room announce, "Clemontic gear on!" When she looked up, there was a small blinking light and two sets of eyes peering out from behind a potted plant.

"So," Serena ventured. "Are you calling it a night?"

Ash looked as if he hadn't considered anything beyond this moment. "Me? I… I guess I'll probably do some strategizing with Pikachu. That Snowbelle gym badge won't win itself." He attempted a laugh, but it came out forced.

"Oh," she said disappointedly. She looked down and clasped her hands together in front of her. "I… I'll just let you go, then."

As she started to turn, she felt his hand tugging lightly on her arm. "Hey, wait."

She spun around hopefully and met his gaze. "What?"

"I had a great time tonight. Even if it was a little weird," he confessed.

Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. He reciprocated the affection, his hands landing on her waist. "Best. Night. Ever," she whispered.

They released each other, and before withdrawing, she planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Night."

"Goodnight," he responded blankly, his hand involuntarily touching the spot where her lips had been.


	5. Snowy Practice

**Surprise! Another chapter!**

 **We're going to jump ahead a little so that I'm not fitting my entire story in such a short timeline.**

 **So without further ado… story!**

* * *

The next week or so found Serena and her friends in all sorts of mayhem. From battles with Alain and Team Rocket to a surprise visit from Diantha, the gang had experienced their fair share of ups and downs on the way to Snowbelle City.

They were stopped now on Route 19 at a ski lodge just outside the city. It was a small place, and the group had elected to rent a large suite complete with two bedrooms, kitchenette, and fireplace. They had spent the morning each doing their own training (or Pokémon grooming in Bonnie's case), but by noon, everyone had come together for a rather intense snowball fight. They decided to take a break for lunch inside and resume working later in the afternoon. The quartet of heroes eagerly stepped in from the cold and begun to undress. Their wet gloves and boots sat in one corner near the fireplace, and the bulky overcoats were left in a single pile by the door.

They sat together in blankets by the fire, trying to reduce their shivering. Bonnie had put on her Tyrantrum pajamas almost immediately and warmed Dedenne and Squishy in its folds. Pikachu was noticeably missing from the cuddling, having already found solace curled up by the fire. Clemont, clad only in his boxers, pulled a blanket around him tightly.

"It is a scientific fact," he began, noticing the others' looks. "that wearing fewer clothes makes one's body return to homeostasis faster. You see, heat travels…"

Clemont launched into a full explanation of thermodynamics, which was fully ignored by the others. Ash and Serena were sharing a blanket, and Clemont's description of "skin to skin heat transfer" left them both feeling exposed. They refused to look each other in the eye, and each seemed to fixate on their own attire. Neither was wearing anything revealing, but Ash's boxers and Serena's tight tank top were risqué enough to discomfort the couple.

An oblivious Clemont was still droning on. "But the really interesting thing is that if two people who are making skin to skin contact begin to rub slowly against each other, the friction between them creates upwards of thirty-eight percent more –"

"Clemont, I'm hungry!" Bonnie shouted impatiently. She snuck a glance to Serena and rolled her eyes. Though the youngest of the group, she had always been the most emotionally intelligent. Perhaps that intuition was what allowed Bonnie to form such strong friendships with Pokémon.

"But Bonnie, Ash and Serena will miss the ending if I stop now," Clemont protested.

Ash, for once, was quick to jump on the opening. "It's okay. You can tell us later. You should take care of your little sister. Honestly, I'm pretty hungry myself." He leaned back and grabbed his stomach in exaggeration. "I'm _starving_ , Clemont."

Thankfully, Clemont's inner caretaker took over. "Never fear!" he proclaimed, retrieving a small box from his backpack. "The future is now thanks to science. Clemontic gear on!" The box unfolded to reveal a device that looked oddly similar to the oven in their room's kitchenette. "I present to you the conventional cooking cube! With this gadget, I'll have food for everyone in fifteen to twenty minutes." Clemont proudly carried the box into the next room where the kitchenette stood. Interested in the inventor's new gizmo, the three Pokémon impulsively followed him.

"Oh great, you reinvented the oven," came Bonnie's sarcastic reply.

"Just let him have this," Serena whispered back.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm going to take a hot shower and wash away everything my brother said since we came in."

Ash and Serena laughed, but Bonnie went forward with all seriousness, leaving the two alone for the first time in days.

Serena leaned slightly against her would-be partner. "So, Clemont seems like he knows a lot about heat."

"I'm feeling a little bit warm right now," he said half-teasingly.

Serena blushed a little and decided to change direction. "You're not getting sick on me again, are you?" She pressed her hand against his forehead. "Last time you had a fever, I had to take care of you by myself."

"I'm sorry I was such a bother," he said with a grin. "But at least you got to have some fun, if I'm remembering correctly."

"You think being you is fun?" she challenged. "It's not easy having to talk and fight like you, even if I did look pretty great in your own clothes."

By the light of the fire, it was hard to tell that he was turning slightly red at the thought of Serena in his clothes. "You must know me pretty well, huh?" He looked down, feeling vulnerable at the thought of someone being this close to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you had to do a lot to pull off what you did. You knew my voice, my mannerisms, how I fight. You even got Pikachu to go along with it, and he doesn't usually take to other Trainers like that."

Serena thought she was going to burst. Her mind was being bombarded with thoughts of every kind. Of course she _knew_ his voice, she thought about it often! Watching his battles with her intense awe and infatuation made it easy to copy him. But the realization that Pikachu had accepted her as a good enough substitute for his life-long friend was a compliment she hadn't considered. Realizing she'd been silent too long, Serena blurted out, "Of course we got along. Pikachu might not care for other Trainers, but I'm a Performer. Pikachu knows that I'm good at acting and putting on a show!"

She instinctively tried to flip her hair in mock pretentiousness, but her hand struck only air, and she remembered that her hair had yet to even grow back to shoulder length. She looked away in embarrassment, and hoped that Ash hadn't noticed the silly thing she'd done.

"You miss it, don't you? Your hair?" She felt his hand brush against her honey-colored locks gently, and she gasped in surprise.

"N-no. I mean, it just feels weird sometimes. I'm glad I did it, and it was important that I did it when I did… but it's still strange. I've always had long hair." She turned back tentatively, coming face to face with Ash's gentle smile. On the battlefield his steely resolved was nothing to laugh at, but here, with her, he always seemed to soften.

"I love it like this," he said slowly. He ran a finger over a stray strand, and she tried to contain her joy at his sensitivity. He'd always seemed so clueless about her emotions, but now something had changed. Now he was the one who knew _her_.

"Maybe after your last badge, we can try dinner again. Just the two of us. And we can talk about…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say. Talk about what? Dating? What happens after the Kalos League?

"I'd like that," he said mercifully, not making her finish the previous sentence. At that moment, a loud explosion and a cloud of smoke arose from the kitchen.

"It's okay!" Clemont called out. "The convectional cooking cube may be toast, but our food isn't!"

Ash and Serena laughed and took a last look at each other before standing and going to check on the havoc their friend was wreaking in the kitchen.

After lunch, everyone redressed and headed outside. Serena claimed a section of the open field for her practice and released her Pokémon.

"Okay, everyone," she started. "We're going to come up with a routine that's going to knock the socks off the other Performers! Now, Palermo was right about one thing. I'm never going to beat Aria until I become a real leader to you all. You do so much for me, and you need to know that I am here for you. We're a team, which means I'll always be there for you." She clenched her right hand into a fist in a show of passion. "I'm going to do my best from now on to give you the encouragement and determination we need to be successful. We're going to be as passionate about winning as Ash and Pikachu!"

Pancham rolled his eyes at the mention of Serena's love interest. Sylveon flicked one of her feelers at Pancham's feet in response, causing him to yelp and leap backwards. Braixen stood by calmly and shook her head.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's get to it, team!"

And with that, they began crafting new move combinations, trying to determine which had the most flair and highest difficulties. Serena stayed focused for awhile, her mind fully engrossed in her performance. It was only when an audible "shit!" rang out from the other side of the field that she turned away to see what was happening. Without Serena calling the next move, Pancham was struck by a fire attack from Braixen. Pancham started complaining loudly, hoping to attract his Trainer's attention.

"Sorry guys," Serena apologized. "I want to see if they're okay." They all ran over to Ash's training area, and on arrival they found Ash tending to a wounded Greninja. Ash was trying to wrap a first aid wrap around Greninja's left hand, but the Pokémon was fighting the treatment vehemently.

"Come on, Greninja, I gotta heal you up!" a frustrated Ash yelled. He tried wrapping the bandage a few more times and failing whenever Greninja pulled his hand back.

"Let me try," Serena suggested.

"Good luck, Greninja's too damn proud to let himself be patched up."

"I don't think it's pride, Ash," she speculated. "I think he doesn't want to admit how bad it hurts."

Greninja turned his head away from her, refusing to acknowledge this claim but not quite withdrawing from her either. She took the bandage from Ash and carefully began winding it just as Palermo had done for her during the Masterclass finals. "You know, Greninja, I hurt myself like this right before the most important fight of my life."

"Ninja…"

"It's true. I was told to throw in the towel, but it was too important to me. I had to compete." Greninja turned back toward her, and she took it as a sign the frog Pokémon was listening. "But right after I lost, I let a doctor fix me up. It's important to take care of yourself. Your body is important to you, Greninja. That's why you and Ash train so hard. But if you keep on like this, you'll run yourselves ragged."

Greninja nodded begrudgingly, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ash do the same. Serena tied off the bandage and stood up. "There. Good as new. Why don't you guys get a snack? I'm sure you're all exhausted."

Ash, Pikachu, and Greninja perked up. "Yeah," Ash admitted. "I guess you're right. We've barely stopped for a minute since we've been out here. I think I even forgot to stretch."

"Then go take five," she said authoritatively while lightly touching his arm. "You'll all feel better afterwards.

"Whatever you say, boss," Ash intoned with a smirk. When he had gone, Serena turned back to her Pokémon. "We, however, are far from done."


	6. A Relaxing Bath

**I'm addicted to this… I can't believe I've written so much so soon!**

 **I'm getting the feeling that "Strength" has only a few chapters left. There's only a few stories left to tell in this part of the timeline.**

 **Perhaps I'll take a break, or write another story, or do some thing more in an AU... I've added a poll to my profile, so go vote on what I write!**

* * *

"Mom, I'm fine."

Serena had been stuck on the phone with her mother for about half an hour. Following her afternoon rehearsal, the gang had regrouped for a dinner prepared by Clemont and Chespin. Afterwards, she'd wanted to take a hot bath and melt away the Snowbelle City cold. Of course, her mother decided it was the perfect time to check in on her daughter. So here she was now, still dressed and lying in bed and not in the bathtub.

"Well, maybe you can come see my next performance… When's your race?... I'll try. But no promises… Okay, I love you, too. Bye, Mom."

Serena sighed as the transceiver dropped from her hand. "Holy shit, can she talk!" She stood and started removing her outerwear. She stepped out of her skirt and blouse and finally her undergarments. Since there was only one bathroom between the adjoining rooms, she wrapped a towel around herself for modesty. She pulled a pair of headphones from her travel bag and went to fill the tub.

In only a few minutes, the water was high and bubbly and looked rather inviting to Serena. She set the headphones and her choice of music down on the edge of the tub and let her towel drop. She shivered slightly, realizing how much warmth the towel had provided. Without hestitation, she stepped into the bath and slowly sank into the water.

"Hey, are they in here –"

The door opened from the boys' side, and Serena's carefully controlled descent into the bubbles and water turned into a frantic endeavor. She screamed out "eek, fuck!" as she fell and hurriedly rearranged the bubbles to cover herself.

"What are you doing in here, Ash?!" she yelled defensively, trying not to look embarrassed.

"S-sorry! I was trying to help Clemont find his glasses!" Ash took a moment too long to turn away, and Pikachu nobly used his tail to cover his Trainer's eyes. "Pika, pi!"

"It's alright," she attempted casually. "No harm done."

"For the record, Clemont's glasses _aren't_ in here?"

"Nope. Feel free to search all you want!" She'd meant the statement to be dismissive, but then she thought about the implications and froze.

Ash looked utterly desperate to find the right solution. "Are… are you –" Serena determined that if the boy had been hit with a psybeam, he wouldn't have been as confused as he was now.

"Come back later!"

"Right! Okay. Sorry."

He left the bathroom in a hurry, nearly running into the door on the way out. Serena found herself snickering at the chaos. Ash may have been clever and charming, but deep down he was just a boy with many hormones and little common sense. She sank down all the way, letting the ends of her hair float on the surface of the water. She fitted the headphones over her ears and let the mellow pop beats relax her. After about fifteen minutes, she decided to refresh the bath with warmer water. She took her time running soap along her body and doing a bit of shaving. Some people were annoyed by keeping up with hygiene, but Serena had always loved self-grooming. She'd never understood why people hated going to the dentist or going to the hair salon. In truth, it was a penchant for cleanliness that attracted her and Braixen to each other when they'd first started on their journey. The fox Pokémon loved to be brushed and groomed, and Serena often wished she was the one having a brush run through her hair.

Eventually, the Pokémon Performer grew bored and drained the tub. She dried off and wrapped the towel around herself again. She made a quick detour into the kitchen and procured an apple from the fridge. As she turned around, she could see her friends behind her. Clemont and Ash were visibly flushed, their mouths hanging open.

 _Really? It's a towel. I can't believe I've spent so much time being afraid to talk to a boy!_

Bonnie shook her head and the sad sight. "You two get it together! She's a person, not some science gizmo to drool over."

Serena sniggered at them, and the guys joined in nervously. She decided to tease them and gave a wink to Ash.

"Don't mind me. I'll just be in my room. I don't feel like putting on clothes yet."

She retreated into the bedroom and burst into laughter. She pulled a book from her bag and threw herself onto the bed. She rolled onto her stomach, propping herself on her arms. She took a bite of the apple and opened the book to where she'd left off last.

In about an hour's time, Clemont knocked nervously on the door. She insisted he come in, but all he could manage was cracking the bedroom door slightly and blurting out "dessert time." She thanked him and closed the book unceremoniously. She removed her towel and picked out her pink silk nightgown. In the midst of changing, she realized that Clemont must have made dessert on his own. Usually she made it herself or assisted him with the recipe. It was a friendly activity they'd shared until now, and she rolled her eyes at the dawning realization. He had been too embarrassed to come ask for help. Or more likely, he and Ash used the baking time to try and decipher the secrets of women.

Serena went into the living room and found Ash and Clemont strolling in from the kitchen. They were each carrying a large plate of cookies stacked precariously high. "Eat up," Ash declared as they set the plates down on a small table. "These are the best cookies in all of Kalos."

Serena smiled sweetly at their combined effort. "What is this?" she asked, wondering why the boys had gone through so much work.

"We decided to do something special," Clemont explained. "You do so much baking and cleaning, and Bonnie cares for all the Pokémon, so we thought we'd show our appreciation."

Ash nodded in agreement, and Serena felt tears welling up. "You did this for us?"

"Yeah," Ash continued. "We used your chocolate chip cookie recipe to get started, but then Clemont thought of the idea to take your Poképuff notes and make them into super cookies!"

Bonnie sighed. "Clemont, did you ruin a batch of perfectly good cookies?"

"Not at all," he announced proudly. "If anything, they're better than before, thanks to science."

Serena and Bonnie looked hesitantly at each other. With a shrug, they each grabbed a cookie and bit in. "Well, it's the thought that counts," Bonnie joked.

Serena chuckled at the remark. "She's kidding. They're actually pretty great! I have a few ideas to make them a little fluffier and sweeter, but they're almost perfect already."

A look of relief passed over the aspiring bakers. They exchanged a subtle nod to celebrate their victory.

"You guys are the sweetest!" Serena proclaimed, pulling them both into a tight hug. Bonnie joined in, wrapping herself around Clemont and Serena. Pikachu jumped onto Serena's shoulder, nuzzling between her and Ash.

That night, as they lay in bed, Bonnie called out from the opposite bed. "Hey, Serena?"

"Can't sleep, Bonnie?"

"No, it's not that. I just wanted to tell you, I appreciate you, too."

Serena beamed at the heartwarming comment. "Thanks, Bonnie. You do a great job taking care of all the Pokémon."

"You mean it?" the small girl called back.

"Really. You're great at so many things. I can't wait to see what you become when you grow up!"

Bonnie's voice faltered a little. "Y-yeah? I hope you're right…"

A few moments later, Serena could hear steady breathing and the occasional snore.

 _Goodnight, everyone,_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. As much as she had enjoyed having the evening to herself, she was glad to be sleeping under the same roof as her best friends. She had a great deal of admiration for each of them, but some things were too important to put into words. _Thanks for being my family. I love you all._

And with that, Serena drifted into sleep.


	7. A Heated Argument

**I'm attempting a second chapter in one sitting… There's a small time jump so we can get to the concluding chapters of the "Strength" story. We're bending reality a little more for these last two chapters, so if you like super strict followings of the anime… sorry.**

 **Don't forget to go vote in the poll on my profile to let me know what I should write next!**

* * *

After leaving the ski lodge and continuing on their journey, the group hit a few lows. Ash found himself losing to both Sawyer and Wulfric, which put him on edge. He and Serena had had it out just before a devastating snowstorm that separated them for the better part of a day. When it cleared, they reunited, and Ash apologized for the fight.

 _"_ _Thanks, Serena. What you said made me snap out of it."_

 _"_ _I'm glad. Welcome back."_

It was a pitiful apology, but their relief in finding each other safe and sound won out over the frustrations they had with each other. It wasn't until they were sitting by the fire that evening that they noticed anything was still wrong…

They were alone, as Bonnie had insisted on playing in the snow and dragging her big brother with her. Ash, understandably, stayed inside, and for some reason, so had Serena. The silence was becoming unbearable, though, and at any moment, one of them would crack.

"So…" Serena began irritably.

"So, what?"

"Are you really not going to say anything?"

"I already apologized."

"Barely. Not to mention the shitty way you've been treating me for days! Ever since you lost to Sawyer, you've been mopey and rude. You've treated me like a groupie, shoving your things at me to hold before your fights –"

"You act like a groupie!"

"And you're just a sore loser. _A selfish jerk!_ "

"So I'm the bad guy here? It's all on me?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you're thinking it," he shot back. "Do you know it feels to hear someone you care about tell you she doesn't recognize you? Do you know how scary it is to think I'm not me?"

"Ash –"

"I've been terrified lately. Merging with Greninja is confusing and frightening, and sometimes I forget where he stops and I begin. So yeah, I got pissed when you said that."

The room seemed to hold its breath. Serena held back the urge to give up the fight. She had put Ash on a pedestal, her affections raising him to standards he couldn't keep. And it made her furious.

"Well, that's sucks, and I'm sorry, but you don't get a pass because you're scared."

"And you do?" He scoffed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why else were you so angry with me? It wasn't just because I was being anti-social."

"Oh, NOW you decide not to be oblivious. You're right. I was furious because you thought it was better to run off alone without anyone who cares about you. You left Pikachu, you left Clemont –"

"I didn't run –"

" _You left me!_ I care about you, and I'm right here. I've _been_ waiting for you. You told Clemont you'd never say goodbye to me, but as soon as you get knocked down, you leave." The pain was too much. She hadn't even realized the problem until she said it. She felt hot tears stream down her face. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Ash. You said people got hurt travelling with you. Are you sure you haven't been the one hurting them?"

"Serena…"

"I feel so stupid." She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "How many girls must have been in this same spot? How many times did you run away from them?"

The question hung in the air like a thick fog. Finally, he relented.

"It's never been easy. It's always been me and Pikachu, but everyone else… They just go. They leave and get on with their lives. When I had to say goodbye Misty and Brock, it almost killed me. My oldest friends were just gone. In Hoenn and Sinnoh, it happened again. There was this girl, Dawn… You would have liked her. And by the time I reached Unova, I'd gotten used to endings. But my friends there didn't shed a tear. They hopped on a train and never looked back. So Alexa and I went to Pallet Town, and I had to be strong in front of my mom. I couldn't show her that after all my time away from home, I was still a scared little boy. I was still afraid of losing people. Then we came to Kalos, and I met Clemont and Bonnie. I met you."

Serena sat silently, utterly captivated and sympathetic. "You met me again," she corrected.

"You're right," he smiled. "You knew me before even Pikachu. You've always known me. And even though we didn't see each other for years, we found a way back to each other."

"We've never had to say goodbye…"

"And we never will." He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her to him. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, anticipating the feel of his lips on hers. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes again.

Ash was still. Too still. She noticed a dart embedded in his neck and rustling in the bushes outside.

No. Not again. Never again. Filled with a rage she didn't know she possessed, Serena called on Braixen and Pancham.

"Braixen, smoke them out." A flamethrower struck the bushes and Team Rocket emerged in a panic.

"Ah, she saw us!" James yelled.

"Never mind her, find Pikachu!" Meowth reminded them.

"Get lost," Serena bellowed. "You've ruined everything!"

"So testy," Jessie teased. "Sorry to interrupt your little kiss."

"Pancham, arm thrust over and over! Braixen, flamethrower." The attack was unexpected, and fear filled Team Rocket as Pancham's fist made contact with each of them. The flames surrounded them and threatened to swallow them whole. It didn't seem as if Serena was going to call her Pokémon off.

"Twerp – Serena, stop!" James was pleading with her, and the fear she saw in the villains' eyes switched something inside her. "Everyone, stop." Braixen and Pancham ceased immediately then turned to study their Trainer. "Just go…" she whispered.

Jessie muttered "fucking hell," and James let a single tear of abject horror fall. Team Rocket sauntered off quietly, too disturbed to give any of their usual flair.

Serena clenched her fists and tried to regain control. She recognized a fear in her eyes that she'd seen for the first time only minutes ago. Ash had shown her that same vulnerability, and she realized that she'd done to Team Rocket what she'd done to Ash. They were caricatures to her. She'd dehumanized them into ideals of evil and mischief; she'd forgetten they were people. She asked her Pokémon for help, and as a team they carried Ash to his bed. Braixen and Pancham returned to their Pokéballs, and in her solitude, Serena began to cry. She pitied Team Rocket and how they were treated as a punchline. She pitied Ash, having to say goodbye to everyone and feeling as if he were just a ticket to adventure for some bored teens. And she pitied herself. All her life she'd wanted to be her own person. Not a Rhyhorn racer like her mom wanted. Not a Trainer like Professor Sycamore expected. Not just another girl along for the ride like Ash once thought. She just wanted to be _human_ , just like anyone else.

She cried for what felt like hours, letting herself flush every emotion out of her body. She wept until her body gave out, and she fell asleep.

Ash awoke in the middle of the night to find a thin, pale arm draped across his stomach. He smiled and kissed Serena's forehead before slipping back into a deep sleep.


	8. The End

**This is it. It's officially the final chapter. Make sure you didn't skip any!**

 **1\. Serena Reflects**

 **2\. Pokepuffs**

 **3\. Serena Makes a Move**

 **4\. A Date**

 **5\. Snowy Practice**

 **6\. A Relaxing Bath**

 **7\. A Heated Argument**

 **8\. The End**

 **Don't forget to go vote in the poll on my profile to let me know what I should write next!**

* * *

In the morning, Serena awoke to the sound of Ash giving battle commands in his sleep. She felt nervous and a little embarrassed at first, but she took comfort in their proximity and snuggled against him. After a little while, she dragged herself out of bed and went to her own room for a couple more hours of rest.

Soon, Serena found herself awake and eating breakfast with her friends. They chatted pleasantly, but no one mentioned the day's main event. After the meal, they put together their things and headed out for the Snowbelle Gym.

Once there, Ash proved to be a force of nature, outperforming Wulfric in a noticeable fashion. No doubt his success was due in part to his bonding with Greninja and catharsis with Serena.

They spent the remainder of the day hiking in the general direction of Lumiose City, until going out of their way to stop by the wetlands off Route 14. Ash had insisted he talk to his Goodra before the Kalos League, and Clemont struck a deal that they would stay the night at a Pokémon Center nearby the Gadget Festival. With all their detours, they'd be lucky to make it to Lumiose City in time for the League!

It was late evening by the time anyone got a chance to breathe. The Pokémon Center had graciously given them their own rooms, as all the Trainers in the area had already left for the Kalos League. The group had decided to call it a night and go their separate ways, but Ash found himself in Serena's room with unanswered questions.

Serena stepped out of the bathroom while wiping her face with a damp washcloth. She was only mildly surprised to see Ash splayed out on her bed. She was expecting and, truth be told, hoping he would come by to talk.

"So… it sounds like you saved my ass again last night," he opened with.

"I got a little carried away, but yeah. Team Rocket got their comeuppance." She immediately rolled her eyes at the ridiculous word. _What a badass you are, Serena, describing your win as their 'comeuppance.'_

"I'm sorry we didn't… you know." He was still shy when it came to this sort of thing, but at least he'd evolved to making eye contact when they talked. "I guess you brought me back to my room, too."

"I had some help. But I couldn't pull myself away after that." She sat on the edge of the bed, resting her hand on top of his.

"I wanted to talk to you about… well, after the Kalos League, whatever happens…"

"You don't have to know what comes next."

"What will you do? Will you keep performing?"

"I-I don't know. You know it's my dream, but…"

He nodded distractedly. "I've been thinking about if I win, or if I lose… I think I'll have to go on either way."

"Of course. I already knew that!" She brightened a little.

"Really?"

"It's what you do. You want to learn and see and do so much. You're unstoppable. It's part of why people follow you the way they do. Your drive is infectious."

"And so we separate."

She nodded solemnly. "And so we separate. We can pretend like things can be different, but you'll probably go somewhere new to become a League Champion, and I'll probably be here becoming Kalos Queen. That's just who we are, Ash. The problem isn't how different we are; it's that we're the same. And until we meet our goals, we won't be satisfied."

"You… sound like you've thought about this a lot." He was clearly taken aback by her foresight and levelheadedness.

"Whatever happens, I want to thank you for everything. For letting me be a part of your story. For breaking me out of my shell. For lending me your strength. You're the best friend a girl can ask for."

Ash's eyes grew watery, and he wrapped his friend tight in his arms. "Knowing we're so close to the end… It's going to kill me. Every battle I win is another step closer to losing you."

"It'll be okay. You and I never have to say goodbye. We just have to do our own thing for awhile."

"Promise me… when I'm in the League… you'll watch every battle, and you'll give _me_ your strength."

"It's my duty as Performer and a friend to give back what you've given me so selflessly."

"You're so calm. Why?"

"I'm just better at faking it. It's a Performer thing."

"I don't want to be strong right now." A tear rolled down the male Trainer's face, and Serena quickly pulled him to her and wiped his cheek.

"I wish we could be something more. So we wouldn't have to be strong for each other."

He nodded, thinking for a moment. "What if we could be something else tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow the League starts. I'll be too focused and afraid to be with you. And after that…" He trailed off.

"So," she picked up. "Tonight, maybe we can just be what we wish we could."

"It's better than a goodbye." He tried to smile, letting himself get caught up in her wide eyes. "What do you think?"

Without a word, she pressed her lips to his and held him fast. When they separated she whispered, "Tonight you're mine, Ash Ketchum."

He weaved his fingers through her cropped hair and pulled her back to him. They kissed again and again, stopping only to smile and enjoy each other's features. She pushed him back softly onto the bed and let her body press against his. She pulled him into a deep kiss and turned off the light.

In every one of Ash's battles of the Kalos League, Serena sat on edge in the stands. She clutched the ribbon around her neck and hoped he could feel her energy from the battlefield. She didn't know, but Ash had kept a small part of the ribbon for himself and had clutched it just the same way in all her performances. Before walking out to face Alain in the finals, he slipped a hand into his pocket and felt the ribbon. Strength.


	9. Thanks

Hey, you!

Thanks so much for reading through this story. Be sure to check out the sequel, which is posted and completed for your enjoyment.

Best,

Ian


End file.
